BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION: EL MUSICAL
by edith ulquiorra
Summary: En la Sociedad de Almas, el aburrimiento por parte de la Comandancia en los tiempos de paz, hace que una disparatada idea se le cruce por la cabeza con ayuda de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. Con la ayuda del Bleach Beat Collection CD, este fic tiene música, mucho humor y algo de pairing como no e.e Ichiruki? Ishiruki? ShuheRuki? Entren y comprueben!
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1: LA CARTA

Amanecía un día como otro cualquiera en la Sociedad de Almas, tranquilo en su monotonía, apacible y hasta aburrido para los pocos insensatos que echaban en falta el fragor de la batalla. El Seretei no era una excepción, pues pese a que las reparaciones del Gotei 13 seguían vigentes, el ambiente de tranquilidad y de aquel agradecido estado de paz estaban impregnados en las mentes de los shinigamis supervivientes, en los últimos retazos de las trece divisiones. Eran nuevos tiempos, tiempos de paz, días cuyos recuerdos debían permanecer en el corazón de aquellos guerreros de la muerte en las batallas venideras...

...tiempos en los que las mentes más dispares tenían demasiado tiempo libre.

\- De verdad crees que se apuntar alguien en su sano juicio?-preguntaba por en sima vez la subcapitana de la octava división, reprimiendo el impulso de hacer otro facepalm mientras le pasaba aquel taco de circulares a su acompañante para que las deslizase por debajo de las puertas de las divisiones, tarea que hacía con sigilo y eficacia...por primera y última vez.

-Ay Nanao, no seas pesada, esto va a ser genial, ya lo verás-repuso la voluptuosa subcapitana de la quinta división-Además, no eras tú quién decía que ahora lo que necesitaba el Gotei era algo de sosiego? Pues ahí lo tienes!

-Solo digo que no va a resultar, no todo el mundo tiene tan poca verguenza como tu...bueno, salvo el Capitán Kyoraku, que dios sabrá por qué habrá aceptado participar en esto...vale sí , ya lo sé -rezongó mientras se acomodaba las gafas y seguía a la entusiasta rubia.

Una vez se hubieron alejado, unos pasos suaves entraron en escena, junto con unas manos pálidas que abrían la puerta del shoji que daba a su división. Miró el papel que permanecía en el suelo, no sin cierta curiosidad. Al cogerlo, observó que el sobre rezaba las siglas AMS, tragó saliva, aquello no auguraba nada bueno...

 **En Karakura**

-RUKIA! DEJA DE USURPAR EL BAÑO QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE-un zanahorio malhumorado le gritaba a una puerta cerrada que había permanecido así desde hacía al menos diez minutos-ENANA DEL COÑO, ME ESTOY MEANDO!-vociferó.

-ICHIGOOOOO-la patada voladora de su padre pilló desprevenido al muchacho, que sin tener tiempo de evitarlo terminó con la cara pegada al suelo y el pie de su padre en la mejilla que le quedaba libre-ASÍ PRETENDES CORTEJAR A MI BELLA TERCERA HIJA PARA QUE TE PERMITA CONCEBIR A MIS NIET...?!-no terminó la frase, pues el pequeño puño de su hija menor se hizo presente en su cara, estampándolo contra una pared.

-Ni por las mañanas podéis dejar de hacer el imbécil! Y me estáis obstruyendo el pasillo, HOSTIA YA!-exclamó cabreada Karin, dejando incluso a Ichigo con cara de poker, desde cuando la canija de su hermana soltaba aquellas burradas más propias de él?

-AAAHHH MASAKI!-lloriqueaba Isshin mientras se abrazaba al poster de Masaki 4evah de la segunda planta (uno en cada planta para tenerlo mano, qué creían? xD)-NUESTRO HIJO NO ESPABILA PARA CORTEJAR A NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA, PARA MI QUE ES GAY, Y NUESTRA PEQUEÑA KARIN SUELTA IMPROPERIOS DE MARIMACHO, OTRA QUE NO NOS DAR NIETOS BUAAAAA-el tic en el ojo que ambos hermanos acabaron teniendo solo fue comparable al guantazo combinado que le dieron, echándole escaleras abajo.

-Bueno! Ya podemos irnos-dijo entusiasta la joven Kuchiki que por fin sal a del baño, ataviada con el uniforme del colegio y con su bolso de Chappy. Ichigo solo acertó a gruñir cuando pasó por su lado, antes de darle alcance y salir rumbo al instituto.

-Mira que escenas me haces tener por la mañana, todo por no salir del puto baño a tiempo-le espetó mientras caminaba.

-Venga ya, como si tu padre no te montara esos numeritos desde antes de que viviera en tu casa-vale, touché , ahí no tenía una respuesta que darle. Solo bufó al cielo mientras siguieron con su camino.

-Kurosaki! Kuchiki!-una cálida y conocida voz femenina se hizo presente en la escena, seguida de los pasos ágiles de una jovencita pelirroja de ojos alegres que todos sabemos de quién se trata. A su espalda, su compañero quincy se acomodaba los lentes mientras la seguía junto al enorme full bringer.

-Hola chicos!-salud Rukia confiadamente, sin tener que recurrir a aquel tono de estudiante pija y petarda que usaba con sus compañeros de clase. Con todos aquellos meses allí eran mucho más que eso, compañeros de batalla, amigos, camaradas, más de un adjetivo para ellos en la mente de la peque a shinigami, y más de un lugar en su corazón.

-Hola-salud sin tanto entusiasmo el zanahorio, pero igualmente con una media sonrisa. Recorrían con tranquilidad el paseo que les llevaba al instituto, en el que las conversaciones quedaban divididas. Por un lado, el amasijo de pullas veladas, y no tan veladas, que se lanzaban el quincy y el shinigami sustituto ante un silencioso Chad, que los miraba como quién ve a un partido de tenis. Por otro, Orihime hablaba de una nueva receta que había improvisado la noche anterior, que Rukia escuchaba con relativo interés mientras en su fuero interno ponía una gran cara de asco ante la descripción.

Sin embargo, las charlas de los adolescentes quedaron interrumpidas cuando otra presencia se hizo presente, alertándolos a todos. Un muchacho flacucho vestido de shinigami, con el cabello semilargo y rostro c ndido que se dirig a a ellos con una apacible alegría.

-Ichigo! Rukia! Chicos!-el joven Hanataro llegó hasta ellos corriendo unos pocos metros, notándose cansado "Que poca forma tiene este chico" pensaron algunos-Vengo en calidad de mensajero! Tengo unos mensajes para vosotros!

Alzaron sorprendidos las cejas, sobretodo cuando llegó la parte en la que, después de repartir los sobres a Rukia e Ichigo, vieron que también había para los otros tres-Rukia, aparte tu tienes uno del Capitán Kuchiki-le entregó adjunto un sobre con amarillento y costoso papel con la impecable caligrafía de su hermano mayor en el remitente.

Con una amistosa venia, el joven de la cuarta división se march por un improvisado Senkaimon.

-Pero qu cojones...?!-masculló Ichigo al abrir el sobre, gesto que todos imitaron.

-Qué demonios...?-se sorprendi Rukia con el suyo.

-No puede ser en serio...-exclam Inoue.

-Shinigamis teníais que ser-rezongó Ishida.

-...Mhm-asinti Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

La campana había sonado, haciendo que los bulliciosos estudiantes se dieran prisa en llegar a sus respectivas aulas y que se sentaran en sus pupitres los que ya estaban allí...

Todos menos cinco adolescentres que apenas habían quedado veinte metros cerca de la entrada, todos boquiabiertos con el mismo contenido en el sobre de cada uno, que rezaba así:

 _A la atención de todos los shinigamis_

 _Con motivo de estos nuevos tiempos de paz y sosiego para toda la Sociedad de Almas, el Gotei 13 tiene el honor de enviarles esta circular informativa con el motivo de informarles del nuevo proyecto en el que todo portador de esta carta está invitado y obligado a asistir y participar._

 _El primer certamen de SOULVISION, un concurso de bandas musicales y solistas en los que los participantes deberán mostrar sus habilidades musicales y competir entre ellos con el objetivo de aportar honor y gloria a su división, todo con una serie de normas._

 _-Solo se aceptará la participación de los que hayan recibido esta carta, que son entre las trece divisiones, el capitán y subcapitán. Así mismo, ambos podrán ordenar o reclutar de uno a tres oficiales de su división, solo así un shinigami sin invitación previa puede participar._

 _-En caso de no ser un shinigami del Gotei o un shinigami a secas y pese así haber recibido la invitación, ENHORABUENA por poder formar parte del evento, aún así será obligatoria la participación._

 _-Como mínimo, los participantes deberán participar en dos categorías de las que se exponen a continuación (canto solista, dueto o banda) A partir de los tres participantes se considerará banda. Es posible la inscripción de varios números en la misma categoría (Ej: Si Fulano no se decide entre cantar con Mengana o Fappencia, puede hacer dos duetos, de hecho se recomienda para reforzar las posibilidades de ganar)_

 _Los premios de cada categoría serán:_

 _-1er premio: 100.000 "dineroshinigami" para la división a la que pertenezcan los ganadores._

 _-2º premio: 50.000 para la división a la que pertenezcan._

 _-Finalistas: 30.000_

 _-Joven promesa: 20.000_

 _A los que no pertenezcan a ninguna división y aún así ganen, podrán canjear el premio por productos de un listado adjunto de establecimientos y tiendas de la SS._

 _Se les recuerda que cualquier intento de ignorar el certamen y no participar será considerado desacato a la comandancia y juzgado por la Cámara de los 36 (Los diez restantes están de vacaciones hasta Septiembre, disculpen las molestias n_n)_

 _El certamen se celebrará en un escenario que organizará el Seretei los tres primeros días de agosto. Hasta entonces ciertas instalaciones del Seretei quedarán a disposición de los concursantes para ensayar en caso de que no tengan un sitio para hacerlo._

 _Firmado: Comandanta Shunsui Kyoraku (20 de junio de 20xx)_

Y se hizo el silencio...tras terminar aquella lectura en voz alta por parte de Ishida, los cinco muchachos quedaron cada uno sin habla, cada uno con una reacción particular, hasta que la voz cabreada de ya sabemos todos quién (Autora: Como si fuera a protestar alguien más el primero / Ichigo: eh ¬¬...) retumbó en la calle.

-PERO ESTA GENTE QUIÉN COÑO SE CREE QUE ES?!-vociferó mientras arrugaba el papel que reposaba en su mano-Pues yo paso! No tengo nada mejor que hacer que hacer el mamarracho en un karaoke, UNA MIERDA!

-Ichigo, es una órden oficial-repuso la pequeña morena releyendo la misiva-No presentarse equivale a desacatar una órden directa de la Comandancia...

-Me meo y me cago en la Comandancia, no pienso...!

PLAF! El puño de la Kuchiki se estampó contra la cabeza del pelinaranja, que no tardó en formar un enorme chichón.

-Un respeto, niño!-se cruzó de brazos, serenando su semblante y poniendo la voz grave, adoptando así ese aire que a todos le recordaban tanto a Byakuya-Te guste o no eres un shinigami, y vosotros-señaló a Ishida, Inoue y Chad-Reconocidos amigos y aliados de la SDA, si os han enviado la carta también es vuestro deber participar y hacerlo lo mejor que podáis.

-Quizá me obliguen a participar, pero no pienso gastar energía en cosas como ensayos o aprendizajes, no sé si te has fijado, pero los hollows no van a dejar de intentar devorar almas por esta mierda de certamen-respondió Ichigo malhumorado, aunque algo más manso, mientras seguía frotándose la cabeza del coscorrón que se había llevado.

De mientras, los otros tres se limitaban a observar a aquellos dos que, como siempre, observarlos discutir era un espectáculo. El de las gafas suspiró resignado, pues Kuchiki tenía razón, no podían librarse aunque quisieran. Chad solo pensaba en que tenía hambre, y Orihime observaba a los otros dos con una sonrisa leve que intentaba camuflar una mirada melancólica.

 _"Kuchiki siempre consigue hacer cambiar de opinión a Kurosaki...ojalá yo tuviera la relación que tienen"_ -pensó desanimada mientras ambos seguían discutiendo.

Esta vez Rukia adoptó su tono de niña bien colegiala japonesa que usaba como tapadera en el instituto.

-Ah, tan poco amor propio tiene Kurosaki-kun que prefiere no esforzarse y hacer el ridículo?-lo que hizo que al aludido se le hinchara la vena de la frente-O...claro, como el pobre Kurosaki-kun no tiene talento no le merece la pena esforzarse...pooooobre Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun-canturreó.

-BUENO, YA BASTA!-vociferó el pelirrojo, con la vena de la frente hinchada y las pupilas dilatadas del cabreo-ME PRESENTARÉ A LA MIERDA ESA, Y GANARÉ Y TE RESTREGARÉ EL CHEQUE CON EL PREMIO POR ESA CARA DE DUENDE QUE TIENES, ENANA! QUE A VER DONDE COMPITES TÚ PORQUE NO TIENEN CATEGORÍA INFANTIL Y NO CREO QUE LLEGUES NI AL MICRÓFONO! QUE SERÁ LO MEJOR PORQUE ASÍ NO NOS DEJARÁS SORDOS CON TU VOZ DE MACHORRA MANDONA!

Y se hizo el silencio...un silencio que solo podía ser la calma antes de la inminente tormenta. Orihime acabó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, Ishida tenía un tic en el ojo y Chad...Chad estaba como siempre. Hasta Ichigo retrocedió un par de pasos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y de algo peor...de sus consecuencias.

Rukia se quedó en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su flequillo tapase su rostro, ahora sombrío. Sus puños se tensaron, levantando el rostro, cuya expresión solo podía augurar una cosa: El infierno.

Ichigo tragó saliva, alejándose disimuladamente otro paso más, temiendo su furia inminente.

-Oe...enana...-balbuceó él.

-Eso ya lo veremos-les sorprendió a todos la voz con la que lo dijo, indiferente, fría como el hielo que formaba su zampakutou. Ichigo sintió como si su hermano mayor hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo para decir eso, aunque...no, pensándolo bien, Rukia no necesitaba imitar a su hermano para clavar el modo Kuchiki-Ya nos veremos chicos, ensayad mucho-dijo despidiéndose de los otros tres, antes de salir corriendo y perderse de la vista de los tres.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando como se perdía tras torcer una esquina. Ichigo, si bien no podía dar crédito a que siguiera con vida después de haber dicho todo eso, dejó paso a cierta preocupación por el tema. Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó a la hora de preguntar:

-A dónde habrá ido?-la pelirroja lucía preocupada ante aquella escena.

-Parecía afectada-dijo escuetamente Chad, que a lo tonto había dicho ya más que en todo el día.

-Habrá ido al Senkaimon, a la tienda de Urahara-razonó Ishida mientras se colocaba las gafas-Bien hecho, Kurosaki, la próxima vez que quiera que una mujer huya de mí, te preguntaré directamente a ti.

-Agh, cállate-Ichigo siguió la dirección contraria, camino a la escuela ante sus sorprendidos compañeros-Ya se le pasará el berrinche, total, ha empezado ella. Esta noche seguirá dando por culo y haciendo el paripé de niña buena delante de mi familia.

"Lo haría?"-preguntaba una voz en su cabeza, no sabía si decir si la de su conciencia o la de su mismísimo ego hollow, como siempre dando en la herida-"Quizá me haya pasado..."

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza-No tiene sentido que me fustigue ahora por eso-se dijo en voz muy baja-Hablaré con ella esta noche si está...

Pero a la noche, se dió cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad. Pues lo único que encontró fue que el plegatín que usaban como cama de Rukia en el cuarto de sus hermanas no estaba, y que tanto Kon como su familia le reprochaban su supuesta actitud con ella "A saber que le has hecho a mi hermosa tercera hija para que se marche así, eres un mal hijo y un mal amante!" dijo Isshin antes de llevarse un guantazo que lo incrustó en la pared.

El pelirrojo suspiró, ya en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, con su mirada buscando cualquier atisbo de que la morena volviera.

-Quizá debí ir tras ella...-se dijo, con la mirada fija en la enorme luna blanca que coronaba el cielo, nívea, delicada y pura...

 **Más de un mes despúes...**

Realmente cuando la gente, generalmente las personas mayores solían decir que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, no les faltaban razón. Aunque en aquel momento, el joven Kurosaki no sabía que pensar, por un lado, todos aquellos días de ensayo, tuteados por Urahara,Yoruichi y Tessai (Se habían montado unas salas de ensayos bajo la tienda que pa que, con el espacio destinado a los entrenamientos intensivos) se le habían terminado pasando volando, y hasta podía decir que, entre tanto hacer el ridículo a sus ojos, había pasado ratos divertidos junto a sus amigos, que también habían ensayado ahí.

Por un lado pensaba eso, pero por otro lado, la ausencia de cierta persona había hecho que en ocasiones, el tiempo se le había hecho cada vez más lento, y los días más pesados cada vez que veía el calendario y se quedaba mirando el día en el que tendrían que acudir a aquel absurdo certamen, que Ichigo terminó esperando como agua de mayo al saber que allí podría verla.

Y finalmente aquel día había llegado, el calendario ya marcaba el 31 de agosto y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, era el momento de partir.

Ichigo se plantó en la tienda de Urahara a las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde, un cuarto de hora antes de la hora que había acordado con Ishida, Inoue y Chad. Sin embargo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y había terminado yendo antes de tiempo hasta la tienda. Podía haber llamado a la puerta y haber esperado dentro, pero prefería quedarse ahí solo, pensando y en silencio.

Ya era de noche, había terminado de anochecer mientras llegaba, y la luna no había tardado en hacerse presente de nuevo en el cielo, como siempre blanca y brillante. Ichigo no había sido nunca una persona melancólica, o que se quedase demasiado tiempo observando cosas como aquella, pero reconocía que había desarrollado una especie de fijación por aquel astro de color perlino y brillo inigualable, quizá porque le recordaba a ella...

-Bonita noche, verdad Kurosaki?-le sorprendió una voz a su espalda.

Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Ishida, que allí estaba, con ropa de diario y cargando una bolsa de viaje.

-Qué haces aquí aún?-preguntó el pelirrojo, sin molestarse en saludar.

-Te sorprenderías Kurosaki, siempre suelo llegar antes a los sitios, normalmente unos diez minutos, pero...-se colocó las gafas y posó la enorme bolsa en el suelo-Por lo visto alguien por una vez ha llegado antes, y resultas ser tú, que siempre sueles llegar tarde, si que tienes ganas de partir, no?

-Qué insinúas?-repuso molesto el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Para que te enteres, he llegado antes porque mi padre estaba haciendo el subnormal en casa como de costumbre, y he preferido adelantarme para no aguantar más sus gilipolleces. Pero si que tienes razón en una cosa, estoy deseando llegar, para terminar con esta soplapollez de concurso y volver a mi casa, a mi rutina de matar hollows y a pasar los pocos días de vacaciones que me quedarán tranquilo-declaró tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Suena bastante razonable-reconoció el moreno mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba pulcramente con un pañito que sacó de su funda-Discúlpame, por un momento llegué a pensar que esperabas ver a Kuchiki, ya que en más de un mes no la hemos visto-ignoró que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver al aludido quedarse rígido-Se ha notado su ausencia, Inoue la ha echado de menos, y yo ciertamente debo admitir que también...

-Eh, alto! Como que tú también!?-quiso saber Ichigo, interrumpiendo de pronto y poniéndose frente a él-Desde cuando Rukia y tú sois tan amiguitos que hasta la echas en falta, eh!? Que me entere yo...-sin embargo, sus palabras pronto cayeron en saco roto, siendo interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta corredera de madera deslizarse tras ellos.

-Vaya, ya habéis llegado! Que pronto!-la voz afable de Urahara cortó la conversación, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca-Podríais haber llamado, mira que quedaros aquí al fresco-negó con la cabeza repetidas veces-Venga, pasad! Tomemos un te mientras llegan Inoue y Sado.

Ichigo maldijo a todos los antepasados de todos los presentes en su mente, todo mientras iban pasando a la tienda. Mientras se quitaban los zapatos, miró a Ishida de reojo, que parecía la mar de tranquilo mientras dejaba su calzado pulcramente.

 _"Maldito Ishida"_ -pensó con el ceño fruncido- _"Ya me enteraré yo de qué es lo que tramas"_

-Ya estamos aquí!-anunció la sonriente Inoue al entrar también, en compañía de Chad, que iba silencioso tras ella.

-Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo para tomar té y pastitas, debemos irnos ya!-exclamó Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa en un rápido movimiento, dejando sorprendidos a los recién llegados y a Urahara.

-Si que tienes prisa, Kurosaki-musitó la pelirroja mientras el aludido pasaba por su lado.

-Todos igual, cuando antes lleguemos, antes nos iremos, vamos-indicó él, con más modales que los que había mostrado diciéndoselo a Ishida.

-Tiene razón-dijo Urahara-Además, ya me han enviado un mensaje, alguien estará al otro lado del Senkaimon para guiaros.

-Como qué para guiarnos? Si hemos estado allí mil veces, ya nos sabemos el camino-rezongó Ichigo.

-Yo os transmito lo que me han dicho, venga,andando-dijo indicándoles.

Ya a punto de traspasar la puerta que separaba el mundo de los vivos de la SDA, una última persona se unió al grupo, o más bien, una última criatura...un gato.

-Yoruichi! Tu también vienes?-preguntó Inoue mientras el minino trepaba hasta su hombro.

-Pues claro, no me lo perdería por nada!-dijo afable la mujer, con aquella voz masculina, más propia de un gato que de una gata.

La puerta comenzó a brillar cuando todos pasaron por ella, dejando a Urahara solo en la estancia.

-Vaya, ya se fueron-se encogió el tendero de hombros, sin perder esa sonrisa-Ururu! Puedes traerme otro te?

Quién será ese supuesto guía? Desde cuando Ishida y Rukia tienen una relación lo suficientemente cercana para que el introvertido quincy reconozca abiertamente echarla en falta? Por qué a Ichigo le molesta siquiera pensar en ello? QUIZÁ LO SEPÁIS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!


End file.
